


two worlds collide when i'm with you (we come to life when we're in perfect harmony)

by pixel_perfect



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Fluff, The Boys Are Alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:28:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27411991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixel_perfect/pseuds/pixel_perfect
Summary: A simple assignment, that's all it was supposed to be.or the one where luke can't help himself and falls in love with julie.
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 261





	two worlds collide when i'm with you (we come to life when we're in perfect harmony)

**Author's Note:**

> so i heard perfect harmony and edge of great like 50 times the other day and this idea wormed in my brain. kudos and comments are welcome and you can follow me @maad-maxx. there are some spanish words in the fic and here are the translations.
> 
> porfavor-please  
> despierta-wake up  
> mija-affectionate term for daughter  
> mi nina-my girl

A stranger. He comes into her life unexpectedly, without a warning. Julie isn't a fan of surprises and she doesn't believe in coincidences. She's had enough heartbreak and disappointment to last a lifetime and knows that the universe isn't on her side. She's given up on music entirely. The person who made her fall in love with it was the same one that took it away. When Julie's mother died, she took a piece of Julie with her and music was a reminder of what she had lost.

"Julie, you'll be with Luke, Reggie and Alex." The music teacher smiles warmly at Julie.

The girl looks up from her notebook. Her body is in the classroom but her mind elsewhere, thinking of everything and nothing all at once. She turns around and catches Luke smiling at her and she internally screams at the universe for being so cruel. She didn't even want to be in this stupid music class, she had even begged to take another class, to no avail. She was stuck and she was miserable.

The bell rings shortly after and Julie grabs her belongings and walks out of the classroom with her head down low. She disappears into the crowd although she'd rather disappear forever, before she reaches the door and walks out of the building and fresh air hits her lungs.

Flynn is waiting for her, sitting on a bench and scrolling through her phone. Julie walks towards her but stops in her tracks when someone pulls her and she stumbles.

"It's Julie, right?" The boy looks down at her and smiles. "I'm Luke."

"And I'm leaving." Julie grimaces and nods.

"Wait!" He follows her. "I just wanna talk about the project." Luke blocks her path and Julie catches Flynn watching with curious eyes.

"Listen, Luke." Julie lets out a deep breath. "Music isn't really my thing so it's best if you point in another direction."

"That's not how this works." Luke looks down at her and shakes his head. "We're partners and this is worth half our grade."

"Okay, well I have somewhere to be." Julie continues walking.

"Since when do you talk to Luke Patterson?" Flynn smirks when Luke is out of sight.

"I don't." Julie replies. "He's my partner, along with his friends on the stupid assignment." Julie glares at her best friend. "Which you'd know if you hadn't skipped class."

"Well he's cute, so you better not ruin this." Flynn says in a matter of fact tone, ignoring Julie's comment.

"It's not like that." Julie scoffs and rolls her eyes. "I don't even know the guy." There's annoyance in her voice.

" _Yet_." Flynn tilts her head.

Julie isn't a fan of surprises but she'll soon learn that the universe doesn't care what Julie thinks because it has a mind of its own.

* * *

"My brain is fried." Reggie plops down on the couch and closes his eyes.

"Should we just call it a day and continue tomorrow?" Alex suggests.

"Guys, c'mon!" Luke interjects. "We can't stop now." He turns to look at Julie who shrugs.

"Julie, what do you think?" Reggie looks at her and waits for her to answer.

"I think majority rules." Julie glances at the group from her keyboard.

"Then it's settled." Alex claps his hands. "We'll continue tomorrow."

The boys say their goodbyes and leave Luke's garage. Julie can't help but feel bad. There's disappointment in Luke's face and as much as she too wants to leave, she can't bring herself to do so. The pair sit in silence for a while until Luke speaks up.

"You can go too." His voice is small and he can't bring himself to look at her. "If you want, I mean."

"Do you want me to go?" She doesn't know where that comes from and before she can react, the words slip out.

"No." Luke's eyes are serious and he answers without skipping a beat.

He joins Julie and sits beside her on the small bench. Julie hasn't known Luke very long but she knows enough to put together that he's a very transparent guy who loves music, maybe even more than she ever has. She admires him but also envies how easily music comes to him. She no longer has that feeling and what once was second nature, now feels distant and lost.

"Can I ask you a question?" Luke whispers and his voice brings Julie back from her troubled thoughts. "You used to love music, I've heard you sing and play piano." Julie knows exactly where this is heading. "What happened?"

She's hesitant to answer. This makes her uncomfortable and aside from Flynn, no one else knows what happened to her family over a year ago that changed their life forever. She's never spoken about it, always been good at keeping to herself and getting lost in the crowd. But here, with Luke, she feels ready. And maybe, just maybe, it's exactly what she needs to truly heal and move on and see the light in all the darkness. Regain that passion and spark she once had for what gave her comfort, so she gives in.

"My mom died over a year ago." She begins. "She's the reason I fell in and out of love with music." 

She surprisingly feels better. She finds a sense of comfort in talking to Luke and thinks back to what Flynn told her earlier. Maybe she was right. Maybe Luke could help her see the positivity the world has to offer.

"Can I show you something?" Julie clears her throat. "I know we only have the chorus but I was actually working on this last night." She places her fingers on the keys. "I wanted to run it by you first before I showed the boys."

Luke nods and the brightness in his eyes returns once again when he grabs an acoustic guitar and waits for Julie to be ready.

She presses the keys and closes her eyes. " _Running_ _from_ _the_ _past_ , _tripping_ _on_ _the_ _now_." She gestures for Luke to come closer. " _What_ _is_ _lost_ _can_ _be_ _found_ _it's_ _obvious_."

Luke smiles from ear to ear. "That was incredible."

"Thanks." Julie smiles. "We can build on that."

"Definitely." Luke nods.

* * *

"I'm gonna be sick." Julie closes her eyes for a few moments while the group waits to sing their song in front of the class.

Julie turns around and catches Flynn smiling at her. Luke puts a hand on Julie's shoulder and his touch feels warm and comforting, exactly what she needs.

"Is she okay?" Reggie asks.

"She's looking pale." Alex whispers.

"Guys, I'm right here." Julie scoffs.

"She's fine." Luke assures them. "Right?" He looks down at Julie, his hand still on her shoulder.

The boys leave them for a few moments and Luke takes that opportunity to help ease her nerves. "You can do this." He whispers and for a moment, Julie actually believes him.

"I haven't done this in a long time." Julie's breath hitches and her mouth feels dry.

"We've practiced this, okay?" Luke continues. "Just pretend like it's you and me in my garage."

The teacher calls their group's name and they take their spots. Julie swallows hard and Luke stands beside her. She feels better having him by her side.

"Focus on us." He whispers. "It's you and me, okay?"

Julie nods and Alex does a four count to start playing. " _Running_ _from_ _the_ _past_ , _tripping_ _on_ _the_ _now_." The words slip out easily. " _What_ _is_ _lost_ _can_ _be_ _found_ , _it's_ _obvious_."

She looks to her classmates and sees a positive reaction, which is a good sign. Julie is comfortable, in her element. She feels the music coming back to her and decides that she doesn't want to let it go. She's lost too much already.

" _Something_ _big_ , _something_ _crazy_. _Our_ _best_ _days_ _are_ _yet_ _unknown_."She and Luke walk in a circle around each other. " _That_ _this_ _moment_ _is_ _ours_ _to_ _own_. _Cause_ _we're_ _standing_ _on_ _the_ _edge_ _of_ _great_."

She walks towards Reggie and swings a hand over his shoulder and turns around to smile at Alex before returning to the piano. Luke is waiting for her and sits beside her.

" _Running_ _from_ _the_ _past_ , _tripping_ _on_ _the_ _now_." The pair sing softly and look into each other's eyes, forgetting about everyone watching. " _What_ _is_ _lost_ _can_ _be_ _found_ , _it's_ _obvious_." Luke licks his lips and is brought out of his trance when everyone claps.

"Well, that was quite a performance!" The music teacher congratulates the group. "Wonderful job."

* * *

"You weren't supposed to see that!" Julie snatches the sketchbook Luke is holding.

Luke plops down on her bed and brings one of her pillows to his chest. "You're a great artist, Julie." He truly means it. Julie has the creative gene in her blood. "Your sketches are great."

"Thanks." She smiles warmly. "But they're still a work in progress."

She joins him on the bed and he pulls her close and hugs her from behind. After their performance, Julie and Luke began spending almost everyday together the following months. It's funny how a stranger can become such an important person in a short amount of time. If someone were to tell Julie that in two months Luke Patterson would help her find her voice, she'd call them out for lying.

"I really like you, Julie." Luke whispers and kisses her shoulder.

Julie turns on her side and runs a hand through his messy waves. She likes him too and wants him to know, but a part of her is frightened that this is too good to be true and she'll soon wake up from this dream and face a nightmare.

She no longer cares. She refuses to let the universe win and decides to take a hand and have a say in her own destiny. It's her life and no one will take away this feeling. She stares into his eyes and places her lips on his.

Luke digs his hands in her hair and she runs her hand down his neck. The kiss is soft and gentle and everything Julie imagines and more. She wonders why it took her so long to notice him. Flynn says Julie was always to in her head to notice what was right in front of her and she agrees. But she sees him now, in all his colors.

They date shortly after.

* * *

Dating Luke isn't much different than what Julie already knows. He's still the same and better in the ways that matter. He's observant and kind and they click. Julie can't explain it with the necessary words but she knows Luke is her person.

They decide to tell their friends one day after practice. Flynn laughs and rolls her head back on the couch. Reggie and Alex high five each other and Reggie hands Flynn five dollars.

"You guys made a bet?" Julie doesn't know if she's offended but knows enough to know that she's not surprised.

"Reggie here thought you two would get together by the day of the dance." Flynn nudges Reggie's shoulder. "I knew you would get together before that." Flynn smiles proudly.

"It's about time." Alex adds. "You two killed it when we performed in class.”

Reggie and Flynn glance at each other and nod. "Perfect chemistry." They say in unison.

* * *

They have a date planned and for some reason Julie is nervous and doesn't know why. She's gone on plenty of dates with Luke. This one shouldn't be any different. But the nausea in her stomach says otherwise.

"Will you stop?" Flynn tosses her a pillow. "You're making me dizzy."

Julie joins Flynn on her bed and takes a deep breath. "Why am I so nervous?"

"I have no idea." Flynn shrugs. "But you shouldn't be. This is Luke we're talking about."

"Yeah, you're right." Julie nods. "So what are you doing tonight?"

"Movie night." Flynn responds. "Reggie's parents are out of town and he invited Alex and I over." She tries to hide the smile forming on her lips.

"Reggie, huh?" Julie raises an eyebrow.

"Stop." Flynn blushes. "It's not like that."

"Yeah, I've heard that one before." She winks and continues getting ready.

Luke arrives shortly after and once she sees him, Julie relaxes, her nerves leaving her body. She's excited about the concert and more excited for the long weekend that awaits them. Luke gives her a rose and opens the car door and the pair drive off.

They listen to music and sing at the top of their lungs. Julie opens the window, sticks her hand out and feels the wind dance between her fingers. She savors the moments she spends with Luke and every one of them feel different and new. That's what being with Luke feels like. Everyday is a new adventure. One that Julie can't wait to take.

Except sometimes, things are too good to be true and the happiest of moments can be short lived and snatched away quickly. Luke is a safe driver, Julie knows this very well. But she can't say the same about other people. Other people can be reckless and selfish and one minute she and Luke are listening to their favorite song and the next? Blood is trickling down her eye. Her mouth feels dry and it's hard to swallow.

"Luke?" She whispers and gently shakes his arm. "C'mon, open your eyes." Luke is unresponsive and Julie feels light, almost like she's not even there. "Porfavor!" She urges to no avail. "Despierta!" She's having trouble breathing. "Wake up!"

"An ambulance is on the way." A voice startles her

"He's not...waking up." Julie struggles with her words and fumbles with the door.

She needs air. Needs Luke to wake up and most of all, needs this terrible night to be over.

* * *

"The paramedics need to examine you, sweetie." The woman who called the ambulance urges Julie.

When the ambulance had arrived, Julie was waiting for them in the woman's car who had witnessed the accident. She looked fine enough not to get examined but now, the woman kept pressing for Julie to get checked.

The small crowd that had gathered begins to disperse. Julie doesn't respond. She feels like she's been saying she's fine for the longest time now and no matter how many more times she repeats the words, no one believes her. But she does feel fine, numb even. Why couldn't this woman understand that. Luke is the one she's worried about. Didn't the universe know how much she cared about Luke? Did it care about her at all?

"Ma'am, we're taking him to the hospital now." A paramedic informs Julie, bringing her back to reality.

She climbs in to be with Luke in the ambulance and makes herself as comfortable as possible in the small space.

"Have you gotten checked?" The paramedic asks.

"Yes." Julie lies. She's wiped away the blood on her face, leaving almost no trail. "I'm okay." She squeezes Luke's unresponsive hand.

The ride to the hospital feels endless. Julie takes out her phone and dials her dad's number. She clears her throat and tries to sound as calm as possible. She can't have her dad worry, for her own sake.

"Papá, there's been an accident." She gets to the point quickly, rips off the band aid and doesn't beat around the bush. "No, I'm okay." She holds back tears. "He's not waking up." Her throat burns from the knot that forms inside. "Okay."

When they arrive, everyone is waiting for her. She can't bring herself to look at everyone's faces. They wheel Luke down the hall and she never lets go of his hand. She squeezes tighter in hopes that, that will cause a reaction and make this terrible situation less true.

"Honey, you have to let go." A female nurse puts a hand on Julie's shoulder. Her voice is comforting but it doesn't make her feel better.

"I can't leave him." Julie shakes her head. "He needs me."

"And we need to help him." The nurse is patient. "Please." Julie lets go and watches the gurney disappear down the hall into double doors.

* * *

Time passes in slow motion. Julie's eyes never leave the double doors and she grows impatient with every second that ticks by. She rests her head on her dad's shoulder and Flynn watches her carefully. She's in the middle, between Reggie and Alex, resting her head on Reggie's arm.

"I can't lose him, Papá." Julie sighs and wipes away a tear. "I'm tired of losing the people I love."

"You won't, mija." Her dad kisses her forehead. "Luke is a fighter. He'll pull through."

Silence falls between them. The waiting room is almost empty now and Julie decides to take a walk. Flynn follows her and both girls disappear down a hall, into a bathroom.

"Julie, are you sure you're okay?" There's worry in Flynn's voice.

"How long has it been?" Julie ignores Flynn's question, turns on the faucet and washes her face.

"Like two hours." Flynn leans against the wall. "Julie?"

"Flynn, I'm fine." Julie rolls her eyes and grabs paper towels from the dispenser. "Why does everyone keep asking me that?"

"Because you were in an accident, Jule."

"You want me to prove it?" There's a challenge in Julie's tone.

"I just want you to be honest."

"Luke is the one I'm worried about." Julie presses a hand to her forehead and stumbles.

Flynn is by her side and helps steady her. She grabs her by the arm and helps her walk out and head back to the waiting room. When they return, Alex and her dad are gone. Julie worries something happened and Reggie stands up as soon as he sees both girls.

"They just left." He informs them. "Went to the cafeteria to get coffee."

"Any news?" There's hope in Julie's voice that quickly disappears when Reggie shakes his head. "I can't take this anymore!" Julie grunts and presses a hand to her head.

"What's wrong?" Flynn cups Julie's face.

"...Luke." Julie has trouble saying his name and pushes past Flynn.

She struggles to take a step and her legs feel like jello. Her eyes feel heavy and she frantically searches for something to hold onto.

"Julie, talk to me." Flynn is by her side trying to help her. "Julie!" The girl collapses and Reggie catches her. Everything is a blur after that and she doesn't feel a thing.

* * *

Luke wakes up shortly after. He feels sore and lost. Reggie and Alex are sitting on a small couch in the room when he opens his eyes. He looks around and tries to replay the events that got him here but comes up short. He doesn't remember anything.

"Where's Julie?" It hurts to speak but he fights through the pain. "Is she okay?" 

"She..." Reggie struggles with his words.

"They're taking care of her." Alex glances at Reggie and puts a hand on his shoulder.

Luke tries to sit up. Tries to fight the covers that have him trapped but it's useless. His body feels heavy while he himself feels light. The expressions on his friends faces worry him and Julie's absence tells him something is very wrong.

"What happened to her?" He rubs his side when he sits up and grunts through the pain.

"She's being taken care of, Luke." Alex's voice is soft but that's not good enough.

"Reggie?" He knows Reggie is hiding something.

"She was okay." Reggie lets out a sigh. "And then she wasn't." He runs a hand through his hair. "I don't know. One minute she was walking and the next, she just collapsed and I caught her."

"Flynn and her dad are with her right now." Alex informs Luke. "Flynn is texting updates."

Luke feels like he's going to throw up. The room feels big and he feels small and helpless. He's to blame, he's sure of it. The ache in his chest tells him so and he's ready to take the blame. He scrambles to his feet and Reggie helps him stand. He has to see her, has to let her know that he's there.

"Man, you can't." Alex pushes him back on the bed. "You just woke up and need to rest."

It was true, his friends were right. He felt groggy and sore and he knew it was pointless to try to walk. He gives in and sinks into the covers. A nurse walks in moments later and Reggie and Alex wait outside.

* * *

He watches her closely and puts a hand on the window. The door is slightly open and he wanta to go inside and wake Julie up from this nightmare, but he hesitates. Her dad is with her and it's a private moment that he doesn't want to interfere with.

"Are you gonna come in or stand there all day?" He hears the man call out. "It's okay to come inside."

Luke takes that as an invitation and walks inside the room. A blast of cold air hits his face and a sickening feeling creeps up on him when his eyes find her. The reality of the situation hits him when he sees her, even if he doesn't have all the details. Reggie and Alex refuse to tell him what happened, say it won't do any good and Flynn is too worried about Julie to think of anything else, so he doesn't bother asking her.

"Mr. Molina, I..." He doesn't know where to begin and wonders why Julie's dad is being so calm about him being there.

"This isn't your fault, Luke." The man glances at him. "I know you blame yourself but there was nothing you could do."

"She's here because of me." Luke doesn't accept it. He's guilty and wants everyone to let him take the blame.

"A drunk driver got in your lane and kicked you off the road." Julie's dad explains. "Don't beat yourself up over it, okay?" The man puts a hand on Luke's back. "You've got enough bruises as it is."

So it wasn't entirely his fault, but this new piece of information doesn't make him feel better. It doesn't change anything. Julie is still unconscious and there's nothing they can do but wait.

Julie's dad stands up and leaves the room. Says they need some privacy and lets Luke stay with Julie. He doesn't know what to do or say. Where does he even begin? This isn't something he expected to ever happen.

"I don't even know if you can hear me." His voice is a whisper. He takes her hand into his own and brings it up to his lips. "Wake up, Julie. Please."

Silence fills the room. The only sound coming from the beeping monitors. Nurses come and go and he tries his best to stay out of the way when they examine Julie. There's no change and he gets frustrated as time passes and darkness consumes the sky.

* * *

"Morning, Sleepyhead." Luke walks into the room the next morning and kisses her cheek.

Flynn is sitting on the chair beside her, her head resting on Julie's thigh. He sits on the chair on the opposite side and places the guitar he has with him, against the wall.

"Luke, hey." Flynn rubs her eyes and straightens up.

"Hey." Luke whispers and waves. "Any change?"

"No." Flynn shakes her head. "But apparently, that's not so bad. It means she hasn't gotten worse." Flynn shrugs ans scratches her head. "I'm gonna go to the cafeteria. You okay?"

Luke nods and scoots closer to Julie. He grabs his guitar and mindlessly strums, closes his eyes and imagines, his mind roaming free.

" _Step_ _into_ _my_ _world_." He sings a song he and Julie had been working on just days before. " _Bittersweet_ _love_ _story_ _about_ _a_ _girl_." He somehow thinks that singing to her will make a difference. " _Shook_ _me_ _to_ _the_ _core_. _Voice_ _like_ _an_ _angel_ , _I've_ _never_ _heard_ _before_." He sets his guitar down and sighs. "This is where you come in." He rubs her arm and laces his hand with hers. "Wake up so we can sing it together, will you?" He's going crazy and impatient. "Please, Julie. Open your eyes."

He stands up, heads to the faucet and wipes Julie's forehead with a paper towel. He gently caresses her cheek, careful not to mess with any tubes and sinks back down in his chair. 

* * *

Julie grunts and slowly opens her eyes. She looks around the room and blinks a couple of times to get accustomed with the lighting. Her eyes feel heavy, like they can close any minute. She's dizzy and nauseous and can't remember how she got here. She strokes Flynn's hair and the girl's head shoots up from Julie's thigh, where she's resting.

"Flynn." Julie's voice is a faint whisper.

"Julie!" Flynn stands and digs her hand in her best friend's hair.

"Why...are you...crying." Julie wipes a tear from Flynn's face, weakly.

"Julie!" Flynn cups her face, carefully avoiding the thin tube on Julies nose. "You've been unconscious for like a day and a half." Flynn sniffles and presses the button on the wall.

"Papá?" Julie tries to sit up. "Where is he?"

"Your dad went home to check on things." Flynn informs her. "I'll call him and give him the great news."

"What about Luke?" She remembers the accident and how Luke wasn't waking up. "Flynn, where's Luke?"

"He's okay." Flynn assures her.

"Flynn." Julie tries to stand.

"Julie, he's okay." Flynn blocks Julie's path and prevents her from leaving the bed. "He's...coming in." Both girls turn when the door opens.

Luke rushes inside. His eyes brightens when he sees her and Julie's heart skips a beat. He cups her face and gently presses his lips to hers and hugs her, sinking in her embrace.

"Ow." Julie winces. "Still sore.

"I'm sorry." He lets go and sits on the bed beside her. "I'm so happy you're awake, Jule." He says with a big smile.

"You had us all worried, Julie." Flynn rubs her arm.

"Mi niña." Julie's dad walks in the room. "You're awake." Luke steps aside so the man can be with his daughter. "I was so scared." He whispers.

"Please don't cry, Papá." Julie squeezes the man's hand. I'm here. I'm okay."

A nurse walks in moments later and asks everyone to leave so she can run tests on Julie. Luke doesn't want to go. He just got her back and doesn't want to waste a second. But as much as he wants to stay, the nurse doesn't budge and he has to let go of Julie's hand.

* * *

Julie gets released from the hospital a few days later. She's happy to be back home and to not have signs of the hospital on her. Her dad comes home one afternoon and greets her with a kiss on the forehead and a box with silver wrapping and a blue bow.

"I believe this is for you." Her dad hands her the box and she takes it hesitantly.

"That's funny." She examines it carefully. "It's not my birthday. Do you know who it's from?" She looks up at her dad who shrugs and winks. "Okay then." She heads to her room to open it.

Julie sits on her bed and sets the box on her lap. She rips the wrapping carefully and gasps when she takes out a black tie sleeve dress that she holds up to her body and looks in the mirror to see how it looks. There's a note inside the box. Julie takes it out and reads it.

_Tomorrow is a special day. Be ready at six o' clock and wear this dress. Reggie and Flynn will pick you up and take you to your destination. Can't wait to see you._

_-Luke_

What was he planning? Julie couldn't help but wonder. Whatever it was, she knew it would be special and she couldn't wait.

* * *

That evening, Flynn and Reggie arrive to take Julie to her destination. Flynn waits for her by the door, takes her hand and helps her walk down the stairs.

"Nice hat." Julie comments.

Flynn is wearing black slacks, a black collared shirt and a white bowtie. She's very commited and to finish things off, a black baker boy hat.

"Thank you, ma'am." Flynn responds in a professional voice. "Just go with it, okay?" She whispers and continues.

"M'lady." Reggie greets her, wearing the same outfit as Flynn. "Right this way." Flynn spins her and hands her off to Reggie, who helps her in the car.

When they arrive, Reggie helps her out of the car and she's taken in by the sight once they cross the fence. Luke's backyard is filled with twinkly lights and the ground is covered with red roses. Candles decorate the walkway and a table is in the center, covered with a thick white tablecloth.

"Champagne?" Alex holds up a tray and hands her a glass. "It's really sparkling white grape juice." He winks.

He too, is wearing black. His hair is stylishly messy and he seems to be having too much fun playing the part.

When she turns around, Luke is waiting for her, a smile forming on his lips. He's wearing a white button up collar shirt and black slacks and his hair is a mess of waves. He walks towards Julie, takes her hand and walks to the table.

"What is this?" Julie pulls Luke in for a soft kiss on the lips.

"Something special I hope." Luke runs a finger down her cheek. "You missed the dance and I wanted to make it up to you." He explains. "You're beautiful, Julie Molina."

* * *

After dinner, Luke takes her hand, spins her and lets go. The boy's instruments are on the back porch and they take their positions. Reggie trades his bass for Luke's acoustic guitar and freestyles before playing the notes needed.

" _Step_ _into_ _my_ _world_." Luke slowly walks towards her. " _Bittersweet_ _love_ _story_ _about_ _a_ _girl_." Luke's hands brush with Julie. " _Shook_ _me_ _to_ _the_ _core_. _Voice_ _like_ _an_ _angel_ , _never_ _heard_ _before_." He looks into her eyes, his touch sending a chill down her spine.

" _Here_ _in_ _front_ _of_ _me_." Luke takes her hands in his and dips her. " _Shining_ _so_ _much_ _brighter_ _than_ _I_ _have_ _ever_ _seen_." He runs a hand down her arm, picks her up and spins her.

The music continues playing as they continue dancing and singing. They're in their own little world now. That's how Luke makes Julie feel. Nothing troubles her. The worries go away when they're together. Luke is person and she's his.

" _Our_ _voices_ _rise_ _and_ _soar_ _so_ _high_." They sing together softly. "" _We_ _come_ _to_ _life_ _when_ _we're_ in _perfect_ _harmony_." Luke carries Julie, holds on to her thighs and spins her.

He slowly brings her back down, their foreheads pressing together.Julie licks her lips and runs a hand down Luke's face, her finger lingering on his bottom lip before pulling him in and kissing him.

"I want this, with you." Julie says in between breaths. "Always."

"I'm yours, Julie." He cups her face and runs a hand down her neck. "You have my heart."

They continue kissing as the music plays softly in the background. Just like the songs says, Julie and Luke were the perfect harmony.


End file.
